Toboe, The Orphaned
by bebopin
Summary: Another One shot about are favorite little wolf, Toboe. (If I get lots of RxR, I may just do another one .)


**_Alright, I know, Im a sucker for one-shots. But there just so much fun to do! If I get lots of RxR, I may just do another one . Enjoy!_**

**_Oh and Remember, the print in bold, is what toboe is thinking!_**

Toboe sat in watch of the 3 others from underneath the awning of a low hanging rock. They had been traveling for awhile and had decided to stay out of the city. Those men were after them now, who knew their faces. Keba had chose the Woods, and for once, Tsume didn't bitch about it. Toboe had dropped his illusion for the time being. How he hated to stay in it for too long, even if it meant staying out of trouble. The call of his inner beast was just too strong, and it scared him. _'Hey Runt'_ Called Hige. They had also dropped their deception it seemed. _'Were ganna go search for food. Wanna come?'_ Toboe contemplated this for a minute, but decided against the idea. _'No, I'm not feeling too well'_ He lied _'You guys go on without me and Ill wait here'_ Hige Gave a quick flip of his tail, translated as a mere human shrug. _'Suit Yourself, But your ganna get the tough stuff to eat later. See ya'_ Whimpering slightly, Toboe hunkered back down and watched as the other disappeared through the darkness of the Forrest, which clung to their fur cloaking them instantly.  
  
**Runt... **

**Humph... **

**What do they know? Of all the names they call me, its that one. I was the runt of my liter and mom used to call me that. It makes me think of her...and the way she died. It had been not 5 months after she'd birthed that she decided to take us for a stroll in the woods. After staying out 'till the sun began to drop, mom sensed something. I can still remember the way she looked the minute she spotted him. Noble, Breath taking, Terrifying. Lips curled she'd told us to run. And I did. I was the only brown one of the group, and I had taken refuge underneath a large pile of leaves. The others hid in a hollow log. That gunshot was defining, and it cracked the sound waves causing the others to yelp. I was too scared to yelp, to do anything but watch. Watch the snow stain Red, Watch the wolf fall.  
**  
Toboe had noticed the nice night. Its crisp scent was wonderful and much more refreshing than the acidic taste of the city. The wolf stood slowly and delicately walked outside. The stars were bright and the moonlight burned his eyes. Toboe could feel his stomach churn and bubble at the sight of its mere crescent shape. Bursting into a slow lope, he guided himself through the woods. The wind resistance blew through his coat, and for a second he closed his eyes. How he missed her. His mother. Granny. They had both cared so much. And now he was left with nothing more than following a pack of wolves to a place he'd never even heard of. The wolf didn't mind though. He never liked to be alone.  
  
**To be alone is to die **

**I know that now, Its why I'm following these guys. I mean, I've got no where else to go. And this lunar flower smells so sweet. Her scent reminds me of granny. After my long treck to the gates of my home city, She found me. I was so young and she was so old. Granny knew what I was, A wolf. And yet she didn't reveal that she knew. Always calling me dog. Always tugging at my dark whiskers And calling me "Toboe, Toboe, Toboe" It stuck and I'm glad it did. I was half-dead when she found me, and I'm alive now. I've at least got that much to thank her for. And yet, in my youth, and her old age, she died a few years after finding me. She'd always taught me to be polite, and to be gentle. I would sit at the end of her bed at night and listen to her stories. They were so amazing. Of times with wonderful instruments and gadgets. The day they put her in the ground, it rained. I've hated the rain ever since.  
**  
Toboe had caught the scent of a rabbit and was slowly tracking it. He'd never really learned to hunt so he followed on pure instinct. Catching a whiff near a large oak tree, he slowly hunkered down, tiny eyes narrow and affixed on a small brown patch of leaves. Behind it was a large male rabbit. Quivering, he laid stock still, slowing his heartbeat to thump slower and not cause as much sound. Mouth gaping slightly, he perked his ears, Alert. When the rabbit would begin to move again. He'd strike. Orbs shaking as the animal slowly began to creep away from his hiding spot, coming even closer to Toboe, he curled his lips. And sprung.  
  
**Gray **

**It was the color of my mother. Of Granny's hair. Every time I see the color, it takes me so far back. And yet so far forward at the same time. I never could help but always take in the scent of the very color. Its essence. Everything good in my life was gray. I cant help but feel a certain hope, care when I'm around the color. Even if the others don't believe in me, I believe I can make a difference, I have hope. And yet, it's such a powerful word. Everyone I knew, Loved, Left me. Left me to fend for myself. Die. But I still, can't help but feel a certain hope. A certain Gray About this entire excursion. Besides.... It is the color of the moon  
**  
_'Here Runt, I got you the leg to knaw on'_ Hige threw an already eaten bone towards him. Toboe had known they would do this, give him the Spare parts of whatever they killed. Gazing downward at the red tail deer leg before him, the wolf drew back slightly. Standing, he grabbed the leg and brought it to a lonely corner and began to chew heavily. He knew Tsume would take it if he found out he'd had a piece before the rest of them were done. Tearing off the rough parts of skin, he couldn't help but let out a small soft burp. Grimacing at the taste of hide, he turned and looked upward, towards the gray moon. Yes, There was hope here. The rabbit that lay nestled in his stomach was proof of that.


End file.
